Fifty Shades of Malefoy !
by xxPeopleAlwaysLeavexx
Summary: Tout le monde connaît les 50 nuances de Mr Grey ? Et bien retrouvez Hermione sous les trait de la naive mais remplit de fougue Anastasia ainsi que Draco dans le rôle du séduisant Mr Grey ! Hermione se retrouve à donner un interview à Draco sauf que tout va mal et que ce dernier adore ça ! All Human & DRAMIONE !
1. Chapter 1

**_Il y a des gens, qui naturellement dans la vie de tout les jours, ont une sacrée veine. Je n'en fais pas partis, malheureusement. Je pense même appartenir à la catégorie de ceux qui attirent les problèmes systématiquement. Seulement voilà, cette fois si je suis dans un sacré pétrin ! Si j'avais ne serais-ce qu'un minimum de force pour pouvoir dire non à Ginny, ma meilleure amie, je ne serais pas là en ce samedi matin en train de grimacer devant ce gigantesque immeuble d'une vingtaine d'étage tout en verre et en acier avec le nom Malefoy écrit en gros sur le dessus de la porte vitrée de l'entrée principale._**

**_Alors voilà, ma meilleure amie, Ginny Weasley est journaliste pour l'un des plus grand journal du pays. Elle m'a appelé en trombe hier soir pour me supplier de venir à sa place faire un interview avec un dénomé Monsieur Malefoy, grand homme d'affaire dont j'ignorais jusqu'alors le nom. Pas que moi, jeune étudiante en médecine de vingts-deux ne m'interresse pas à l'économie mondiale ou encore connaître la vie passionnante de ce fabuleux multi-milliardaire qu'est devenu le PDG, Draco Malefoy ! A ce qu'il se fait dire, sa tête serait estimé à plus de dizaines de milliards d'euros, autant dire que face à lui je ne fais pas le poids ! _**

**_Donc, je suis là devant le siège sociale de la fameuse entreprise avec sur moi un simple jean-slim noir et un chemisier blanc qui fait ressortir encore d'avantage mon teint blafard Je suis à deux doigts de partir en courant ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit d'accepter de faire ça ? Mes doigts se crisspent autour de la lanière de mon sac rouge mais je finis par la fourrer dans ma poche pour en sortir mon portable. Il est exactement huit heures quarante-huit et il me reste un peut plus de dix minutes pour me préparer avant mon entrée en scène. D'un geste rapide je sors de la boite à gant de ma voiture un colier de perle que j'enfile autour de mon cou nu puis je déboutonne les deux premiers boutons de ma chemise et applique enfin un peut de rouge à lèvres rouge sur mes lèvres histoire de les colorées en fonction de mon sac lui aussi rouge pétant. Puis je m'arme de courage et m'élance en direction de la porte principale. Mes talons résonnent sec sur le goudron du parking désert et je me force à sourire fière de moi, j'enfile une paire de lunettes Gucci que Ginny m'a prêté pour l'occasion et entre à l'intérieur des locaux._**

**_Directement à l'intérieur je sens l'air frai de la climatisation me carresser le visage et j'enlève les lunettes de mes yeux pour les ranger au fond de mon sac le plus rapidement possible. Je lance des regards autour de moi, tout est blanc ou vitrée, quelques plantes vertes dans les coins de murs et face à moi le bureau d'accueil avec derrière une petite rousse très soignée qui m'adresse un sourire des plus hypocrite._**

**_-"Bonjour madame que puis-je faire pour vous ?" me demande-t-elle alors que sa voix cristalline m'agace encore un peut plus. Je lui lance un simple regard et m'approche de son bureau pour m'entretenir avec elle._**

**_-"J'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur Malefoy, Hermione Granger, de la part de Ginny Weasley" m'annonçai-je alors que la petite rousse me fixe un moment comme si elle réfléchisse à mes dires._**

**_-"Un instant miss Granger" souffle-t-elle avant de s'eclipser. Je patiente sagement en reposant mon avant bras sur le comptoir et remarque un stylo des plus classique posé en évidence devant moi. Je l'attrape discrètement et l'enroule dans les cheveux pour me faire un petit chignon un peut décoiffé mais qui me donne un air plus professionnel._**

**_Puis la petite rousse revient et me demande de bien vouloir la suivre jusqu'au bureau du charmant monsieur Malefoy. Je la suis dans l'ascenceur où une douce musique résonne puis dans les couloirs. Tout au long de mon chemin je remarque différents tableaux sur différents thèmes tel que la mer ou encore l'aviation, ainsi que quelques canapés en cuirs noirs dont j'ignore l'utilité. Puis, la rousse s'arrête au fond du couloir face à une immense porte grise qui atteint le plafond, une petite boule de stresse commence à me prendre et je pris le ciel pour réussir à ne pas tomber avec mes talons. La secrétaire entre la première et je reste à l'attendre sur le pas de la porte, n'osant m'avancer à sa suite._**

**_-"Entrée !" tonne alors une voix grave et rocailleuse irrésistiblement attirante. Docilement j'ouvre la porte d'une main tremblante et souffle pour me donner encore une fois un peut de courage, les murs sont une nouvelle fois blanc alors que le sol se transforme en un gris clair fort plaisant. Face à moi une immense baie vitrée nous montre la vue impressionnante de la capitale française ainsi que la plupart des toits d'immeubles, je me trouve au vingtième étage, le plus haut du bâtiment. Je reste un moment face au paysage puis continue mon chemin et biffurque sur la droite pour me retrouver face à un immense bureau gris clair remplit de paperasse et décoration pour moi inutile en tout genre. Derrière ce bureau, assis sur sur fauteuil, le fameux Draco Malefoy._**

**_Je dois avouée être assez surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à quelqu'un d'aussi jeune pour une place aussi importante dans la société. Il ne doit pas être bien plus vieux que moi et porte un costume gris clair qui sonne comme une harmonie dans le reste de son bureau. Il reporte son regard sur moi et je constate qu'il y a un regard maginifique, un mélange de gris et de bleu qui va parfaitement à l'image de la personne et de cette entreprise, des yeux qui peuvent nous hypnotiser pendant des heures. J'entrouve la lèvre avant de me mordre nerveusement la partie inférieure, la jeune rousse que j'ai vu tout à l'heure se détourne du bureau et quitte les lieux sans m'adresser un regard de plus. J'arrive quand à moi finalement à me détacher de son regard aveuglant et je m'approche peut sur de moi vers le jeune blond. Celui ci se lève ton son siège et m'offre un sourire chaleureux._**

**_-"Miss Granger ?" sa voix resonne comme une question dont je m'empresse de donner la réponse._**

**_-"Oui .." je me frappe mentalement, pitoyable, pourquoi perdre tout ses moyens face à lui ? Je souffle discrètement et m'approche encore de son bureau alors qui me tend une main que je m'empresse de saisir. A son contact je sens comme une décharge électrique me parcourir ainsi que de nombreux frissons, je ferme les yeux une seconde puis lui souris le plus poliment possible avant de ramener ma main le long de mon corps._**

**_-"Installez-vous je vous en pris" sourit-il de plus belle alors que je prends place dans le fauteuil face à lui. Il se réinstalle lui aussi tout en gardant ce sourire si craquant accroché aux lèvres. Il semble me détailler de la tête au pied et je me sens rougir, gênée par son regard si insistant, face à mon trouble son sourire s'aggrandit et je meurs d'envie de partir en courant. "Je suis assez surpris je m'attendais à voir Miss Weasley, il me semble" débute-t-il alors que je prends un moment à me reprendre._**

**_-"Oui ... elle ... elle a eut un petit problème de santé et m'a chargé de prendre sa place" expliquai-je rapidement alors qu'il hoche la tête compréhensivement._**

**_-"Je comprends, souhaitez lui un bon rétablissement de ma part" souffle-t-il alors que j'acquise à mon tour. "Bon je suppose que vous avez des questions à me poser" s'amuse-t-il alors que je reste toujours dans un état._**

**_-"Oui" m'exclamai-je encore une fois avant de sortir mon petit carnet de note de mon sac à main, je regarde les quelques questions de Ginny et me contente de les lire simplement "Vous êtes extrêmement jeune monsieur Malefoy, n'est ce pas trop dur de reprendre si tôt la poursuite de cette grande entreprise internationale ?" soufflai-je déjà ennuyée par la question. Malefoy semble lui aussi perplexe face à la question et pince les lèvres avant de croiser les bras et me répondre calmement, le regard dans le vide._**

**_-"Je pense, miss Granger qu'en affaire ce n'est pas une question d'âge mais d'intuition, de sagesse et d'une maîtise de son sujet. Ce n'est pas l'âge que j'ai qui importe mais plutôt les personnes qui m'entourent, il suffit de savoir qui prendre et qui laisser, je ne garde que les meilleurs et gère mon entreprise d'une main de maître frâce à mon père qui m'a apprit comment faire dès ma naissance." explique-t-il alors que sa réponse m'agace encore plus que la question en elle même, cet homme malgré son visage d'ange n'est rien d'autre qu'un petit arrogant fils à papa._**

**_-"Autrement dit vous êtes un manique du contrôle ?" aussitôt ma question posée je la regrette amèrement, je l'ai posée plus pour lui rabattre son clapet et je manque en cet instant totalement de professionnialisme. Heureusement pour moi il semble plutôt amusé par la question et rigole joyeusement._**

**_-"Oui j'aime avoir le contrôle totalement de la situation" sourit-il sans lâcher mon regard avec un faux sourire aux lèvres. Mon coeur s'accelère et je détourne les yeux pour regarder ma deuxième vrai question. Pourquoi suis-je aussi déstabilisé par cet homme ? Je l'entends rire discrètement alors que je relève le regard près à enchaîner les questions. Mais étrangement il poursuit sa réponse "on peut dire que j'ai l'impression d'avoir un certain contrôle et un pouvoir sur mes salariés qui sont de plus en plus nombreux ici, si je vennais à vouloir lâcher tout ça, ils seraient nombreux à être mals, miss Granger." je le regarde un moment choquée par aussi peut de bonté, n'a-t-il que faire des familles à nourrir ou des personnes qui travaillent ici ? Quelle arrogance !_**

**_-"Que feriez vous sans cette entreprise monsieur Malefoy ?" soufflai-je pour lui prouver l'utilité de son entreprise et de ce quelle représente. Il sourit encore une fois et plonge son regard dans le mien._**

**_-"Croyiez moi miss Granger quand je vous dis que j'ai de nombreuses activités qui pourraient m'occuper pendant de longs moments" sourit-il d'un regard charmeur, il ne veut tout de même pas dire que ... ah mais cet homme est tellement troublant ! Encore une fois je me sens rougir mais ne me laisse pas faire pour autant. _**

**_-"Etes vous gay monsieur Malefoy ?" a cette question je me ratatine sur ma chaise, il semble des plus surpris et me regarde sans comprendre. Comment lui expliquer que je n'ai fais que lire la question de Ginny ? Il ne dit rien et de saute pas de colère mais je n'ose pas pour autant relever le regard. Mais pourquoi une telle question ? Merde. Mais alors, contre toute attente, Malefoy répond._**

**_-"Non je ne suis pas gay." son sourire se veut amusé mais lorsque je rencontre son regard, celui ci est glacial, je comprends qu'il est cette fois ci vraiment remonté. Je tente de me justifier faiblement._**

**_-"Je ... enfin .. c'est une question que certains ont voulus vous posez suite au faite que l'on ne vous ai jamais vu avec une fille au bras." soufflai rouge de honte, il semble se clamer et me répond calmement malgré sa poigne sec qu"il exerce sur son verre de wisky._**

**_-"Je n'ai tout simplement pas trouvé la fille qui mérite d'apparaitre à mon bras dans les magazines" souffle-t-il alors que je me penche sur mon carnet pour trouver une autre question et changer radicalement de sujet_**

**_-"On a également vu que vous vous lanciez dans l'industrie aérienne, pourquoi ?" il avale une gorgée de son verre et fait ensuite tourner le fond du liquide dans son verre, perdu dans ses pensées_**

**_-"Disons que ce qui touche à l'aérien fait partit de mes passe temps favoris, j'ai d'ailleurs mon permis de l'air si jamais vous voulez un jour que je vous montre comme je pilote dans les airs" s'amuse-t-il alors que quelques secondes plus tôt il était prêt à me faire partir en claquant la porte. Mais j'étais également surprise par son audace, n'était-il pas en train de me draguer là ? Je le regarde alors qu'il poursuit 'Disons surtout que j'aime voler dans les airs depuis mon enfance"._**

**_-"On dirait que vous parlez avec le coeur là ..." il sourit faiblement avant de reporter son regard de glace sur moi, comme si il me jaugeait._**

**_-"Certains disent que je n'ai pas de coeur" s'amuse-t-il pour tenter de me faire peur, ou alors est-il sérieux ? Je le sonde du regard mais il reste cacher derrière un certain masque qu'il porte en publique._**

**_-"Pourquoi disent-ils ça ?" demandai-je innoncemment en pensant que si son regard ne dévoile rien peut être que lui le dira. Il rigole à ma question et finit d"une traite son verre avant de river son regard dans le mien._**

**_-"Parce qu'il me connaisse Hermione". Cette fois ci son rire est remplit d'ironie et je frémis face à l'utilisation de mon prénom. Je plonge ensuite mon regard dans le sien et il s'arrête instantanément de rire pour plonger son regard dans mon esprit comme pour tenter de le déchiffrer. Quelques minutes passent, peut être plus mais je n'y prend pas attention et je reste là à fixer ses prunelles grises, il fronce à un moment les sourcils et mon coeur manque un battement. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Une certaine tension s'installe dans le bureau et je sursaute lorsque la voix de la secrétaitre se fait entendre. Malefoy lui lance un regard noir alors que je me remets de mes émotions._**

**_-"Désolé monsieur Malefoy mais votre prochain rendrez-vous est là !" s'exclame la rousse. Déjà ? Malefoy demande à la rousse du nom de Pansy de me racompagner alors qu'elle part m'attendre dans le couloirs. Sans rien dire je me lève et attrape son sac alors que je sens des dizaines de feuilles sortirent du sac et attérirent au sol. Merde, merde, merde ! Je me baisse pour les ramasser, peut fière de moi alors qu'étrangement monsieur Malefoy vient m'aider au sol. Il me tend les derniers papiers alors que je remets les plis de mon chemisier en place puis il me sourit gentiment._**

**_-"Et bien miss Granger à très bientôt" sourit-il alors qu'il lâche les feuilles que je remets dans mon sac. Trop en panique et honteuse je me contente de murmurer un rapide aurevoir, rouge de honte et tête baissé je rentre dans l'ascenceur. Je relève une dernière fois le regard au moment où les portes se ferment et voit le regard glacial de Malefoy braqué sur moi. Je frisonne d'exitation et ne m'autorise qu'à respirer une fois hors de l'établissement. _**

**_Je me dirige à petit pas vers ma voiture et me maudis face à cet entretient catastrophique. Tout ça est enfin finit. Je pose mon sac sur le siège passager et referme la portière pour enlever le stylo de mes cheveux qui tombent en cascade sur mes épaules. De la vitre de son bureau Draco Malefoy me regarde le sourire aux lèvres. Tout ça ne fait que commencer._**


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Nous sommes aujourd'hui, lundi matin. Déjà deux jours que je n'ai pas revue Draco Malefoy et qu'il hante étrangement mon esprit, pourtant à mes yeux je ne vais plus jamais le revoir ni même entendre parler de lui. Ginny m'a sermonné un long moment face à l'interview médiocre que je lui ai fournis et je ne me suis pas gênée pour m'énerver à mon tour contre elle. Je soupire en sentant mon portable vibré dans ma poche et sais exactement qu'il s'agit de Ron, mon ex petit-ami qui me harcèle depuis que je l'ai quitté il y à trois mois. _**

**_Je soupire et sors rapidement du métro avant de rejoindre l'air frai du monde extérieur. Je quitte la partie souterraine sans regret et commence mon chemin en direction de l'hôpital où je travaille depuis deux mois en tant que assistante du Docteur Harper. Disons plutôt que je vais un stage prolongé chez lui et que je m'y plais plutôt bien. Je m'avance dans le hall et lance un rapide bonjour à la standardiste encore une fois débordée par le nombre de blessés face à elle. Je me dirige à grand pas vers les vestiaires et dépose mon sac ainsi que ma veste dans mon casier, puis j'enfile ma blouse blanche et attache mes cheveux avec un stylo comme à mon habitude. _**

**_Ma vie n'est pas tellement passionnante, je vis seule dans un petit appartement miteux, je me rends tout les matins à mon travail en métro depuis que ma voiture est chez le garagiste et je travaille parfois jusqu'à vingts-trois heure sans parfois prendre le temps de manger. Tel est ma vie dans un hôpital parisien, et encore je ne suis que assistante, que m'attend-t-il lorsque je serais médecin à part entier ? Pour cela je dois d'abord finir mes études. Je prends des cours du soir le mercredi de dix-huit heures à vingts-trois heures et me sens prête pour les examens finaux qui arrivent la semaine prochaine. _**

**_Je sors alors de la salle de pause et pars en vitesse en direction de l'endroit que m'indique mon biper. Apparemment Harper se trouve au second étage, chose plutôt rare et il m'attend de pieds ferme. Je soupire et regarde ma montre, pourtant je ne suis pas en retard, que lui arrive-t-il encore ? Je m'enfonce dans l'ascenseur remplit et soupire déjà bien fatiguée de ce début de journée, le temps parait beaucoup plus long depuis que j'ai rencontré mister Malefoy, étrangement il hante une bonne partie de mon esprit et je n'arrête pas de penser à son regard pourtant si glaciale qui me fixe de la tête au pied comme si il tentait de trouver quelque chose qui lui avait jusqu'alors échapper._**

**_J'arrive au premier étage, les portes s'ouvrent et laissent apercevoir mon ami et collègue Harry Potter, il semble paniqué et totalement déboussolé. Prise de pitié pour mon ami, j'éteins mon biper et sors de l'ascenseur pour partir à sa rencontre._**

**_-"Bah alors Harry, il est seulement huit heures du matin et tu sembles déjà en panique ?!" m'amusai-je alors qu'il se tourne vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras comme si j'étais une intervention divine._**

**_-"Oh merci Hermione tu es là, j'ai une gros problème ! Une patiente vient pour sa dose de ..." il commence mais je le coupe pour gagner du temps, déjà que Harper va pas être ravi autant aller à l'essentiel._**

**_-"Tu parles de madame Barlow ? Viens son traitement se trouve en salle 208, je vais te monter" soufflai-je avant de lui encercler le bras et l'entraîner à ma suite dans le couloirs. Je soupire tout en essayant de mon mieux de ne rentrer dans personne et j'arrive à me faufiler dans l'endroit voulu._**

**_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤50nuances¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_**

**_Je sors de la chambre de Madame Barlow avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, je suis enfin de bonne humeur, Harry m'a changé les idées et j'adore lui rendre service. De plus Madame Barlow est un ange ! Je passe mes mains dans mes poches lorsque je sens ma main percutée mon biper, surprise je fronce les sourcils et le sors de ma poche. Je le regarde un peut perplexe et remarque qu'il est éteint, mais pourquoi déjà ? Monsieur Harper ! Il va me tuer cette fois c'est certain ! Je pousse un gémissement de contrariété et regarde ma montre, plus d'une heure a passé, je suis fichue de ces fichue ! Je ferme les yeux en me traitant d'idiote et mords nerveusement ma lèvre inférieur. _**

**_Je cours en direction des escaliers et monte quatre à quatre les marche qui me mènent au deuxième étage, je pousse les portes en vitesse et ne prend pas la peine de servir des politesses à Dean et Dash, elles viendront plus tard. Je cours dans les couloirs sous le regard surprit des autres personnes et arrive enfin à la porte de monsieur Harper. Plus nerveuse que jamais j'attrape dans mes mains mon biper et replace derrière mon oreille quelques mèches qui se sont échappées. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire ? Je tente de reprendre mon souffle et toque à la porte d'une main des plus tremblantes. La voix de Harper ne prend pas long temps avant de m'indiquer d'entrée. _**

**_J'ouvre la porte et je vois directement mon biper tomber sur le sol au ralenti; ma bouche devient pâteuse et je lâche ma lèvre inférieur pour entrouvrir la bouche. Draco Malefoy ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Il a toujours sont regard hypnotisant de couleur bleu/acier, ces traits de visage fin, ces muscles si finement travaillés qui se dessinent sous sa chemise blanche. Il est là, bien réel, assis devant moi face au bureau de monsieur Harper. Celui ci lui aussi présent dans la pièce._**

**_Je n'arrive pas à détourner le regard. Je donnerais pourtant n'importe quoi pour y arriver. La voix de Harper me ramène pourtant à la réalité._**

**_-"Merci de bien vouloir nous éclairer enfin de votre présence miss Granger" sonne la voix de Harper alors qu'il me regarde de son regard noir. Celui qui signifie que j'ai vraiment à m'en faire cette fois. _**

**_-"Oui hmmm ..." je bredouille "j'ai eus une urgence au premier étage" soufflai-je pour me redonner constance avant de ramasser mon biper toujours au sol._**

**_-"Sachez que je suis toujours votre priorité numéro un, miss" sermonne Harper alors que Malefoy garde le silence._**

**_-"Que vouliez-vous ?" demandai-je pour ne pas tourner pendant des années autour du pots. Une manière de dire, mais que fais Draco Malefoy ici face à vous alors que je l'ai rencontré il y a deux jours._**

**_-"J'ai chargé le problème à miss Brown que j'ai appeler en renfort" dit-il alors que sa voix résonne comme une accusation. "Mais puisque vous êtes ici je vais vous charger de vous occupez de monsieur Malefoy, ici présent." m'éclair-t-il comme si je ne le connaissait pas._**

**_-"Bonjour miss Granger ." souffle alors la voix si douce de Malefoy. Semblable à la voix d'un charmeur de serpent qui attire la bête. Comment résister ?_**

**_-"Monsieur Malefoy, je ne pensais pas vous revoir de si tôt" m'assurai-je avant de m'approcher des deux hommes. Draco Malefoy se lève et me serre la main alors que la même décharge électrique me traverse._**

**_-"Vous vous connaissez ?" sonne la voix surprise de monsieur Harper._**

**_-"Vaguement" répondis-je avant que Malefoy ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, encore moins une idiotie. "Que vous arrive-t-il monsieur Malefoy ?" demandai-je pour attirer son attention et lui faire oublier la précédente question de Harper. Cela semble fonctionner à merveille puisqu'il rive son regard sur moi et me sourit charmeur. Il lance un regard à Harper qui comprend rapidement qu'il doit se retirer et je souffle en réalisant la situation dans lequel je me retrouve, l'homme à qui je pense toute la journée se trouve face à moi, le sourire aux lèvres._**

**_Nous sommes enfin seuls dans la pièce. Plus de monsieur Harper ou de secrétaire rouge cette fois ! Juste lui et moi, en face à face comme lors de l'interview, mon corps frisonne malgré moi et je me sens sotte, Draco Malefoy n'est qu'un crétin, narcissique et maniaque du contrôle. Pourtant tout en moi le trouve attirant, son sourire d'ange, son regard hypnotisant, sa voix grave et rocailleuse, sa musculature et surtout sa classe innée. Sincèrement si je ne m'attardais que sur le physique, j'aurais déjà sauté sur lui depuis notre première rencontre, seulement voilà, à chaque foi qu'il ouvre la bouche je me sens le besoin de lui tenir tête. _**

**_-"Quel est donc votre problème monsieur Malefoy" dis-je froidement en croisant les bras. Ses yeux pétillent de malice et il semble plus amusé par ma froideur que autre chose, je suis pourtant bien décidée à lui tenir tête. Du moins je l'espère ! Il prend une grande inspiration et croise les bras avant de s'approcher de moi, toujours debout au centre de la pièce._**

**_-"Pour tout vous avouez Hermione, je n'ai strictement rien." avoue-t-il d'une voix taquine et remplit de malice, je reste pour autant choquée face à ces quelques mots "mise à part l'envie de vous voir" affirme-t-il par la suite._**

**_Je me sens rougir une nouvelle fois et cela semble l'amusé au plus haut point, jusqu'au moment où son regard devient plus sombre et que ses prunelles métalliques deviennent plus semblablement à un océan. Il frisonne et resserre ses bras toujours croisés. Il s'approche par la suite de moi et prends mon visage en coupe pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Mais que lui arrive-t-il ? Je sens son pouce caresser ma carotide puis délicatement passer sur mon menton pour arriver au final à mes lèvres._**

**_-"Arrêtez de faire ça ..." souffle-t-il alors que je sens sa respiration sur ma joue. Il passe son pousse entre ma lèvre inférieur et supérieur pour me forcer à défaire leur lien. Je n'ai fais que me mordre la lèvre ... surprise je laisse retomber ma lèvre inférieur et le regarde le souffle coupé. Cet homme est un tel mystère._**

**_Il se détache alors de moi et repart en direction de la porte d'entrée. Je reste là, plantée en plein milieu du bureau sans comprendre un seul instant de cet confrontation entre Draco Malefoy et moi. Il se retourne ensuite et me regarde de la tête au pieds, mais qu'à-t-il à toujours vouloir faire ça ? Comme si je n'étais qu'une bête de foire prête à amuser monsieur. _**

**_-"Venez Hermione, vous êtes si mince, allons manger un morceau d'accord ?" sa voix se veut douce et accueillante mais je ressens sa phrase comme un ordre qui ne m'enchante pas du tout. Je reste là face à lui, en le regardant sans comprendre._**

**_-"Il est à peine dix-heure du matin" soufflai dans une tentative de lui faire comprendre son absurdité. Il semble surprit par ma réponse, ne s'attendant pas à autant de résistance mais reprend vite un masque neutre et me regarde avec le sourire. Son sourire ravageur qui ne laisse encore une fois place à aucune imperfection, en effet ses dents sont alignées, banches et lui donnent un air faux._**

**_-"J'aimerai vous faire découvrir quelque chose de nouveau" susurre-t-il de sa voix si tentante. Comment lui dire non ? Pourtant je ressens cette noirceur qui l'entoure, je fois le prédateur caché derrière ce doux visage d'enfant. Draco Malefoy n'est pas un ange non, c'est un loup et je sais que je ne peux pas me permettre de le fréquenter. Je tente alors une dernière tentative._**

**_-"J'ai du travail ici, des gens compte sur moi"_**

**_-"J'ai déjà arrangé ce point avec votre supérieur et il est d'accord" s'amuse-t-il. A croire qu'il avait réponse à tout. Comment résister plus longtemps ? Je pousse un soupire et le regarde une dernière fois. _**

**_J'ai pourtant envisagé cet instant dans la tête des millions de fois, de la manière dont je lui dirais non malgré ma folle envie d'accepter, mais là, face à lui je perds encore une fois tous mes moyens et me retrouve faible. Je m'avance vers lui et attrape la main qu'il me tend, son sourire s'intensifie et il encercle ses doigts au mien pour me tenir fermement. Impossible de revenir en arrière, je viens de faire un pacte avec le diable, mais pourquoi ai-je accepter déjà ? Ah oui ... parce qu'il est mignon !_**

**_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤50nuances¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_**

**_Je monte dans la limousine de mr Malefoy avec une certaine gêne. Vêtue de ma robe noire je me sens ridicule face à cet homme si élégamment vêtu, encore heureux que je n'ai pas osé mettre le pull en laine que j'avais prévu. Je souris de soulagement et m'installe sur la banquette en cuir du véhicule, aucun doute c'est nettement plus confortable que le métro ! Je sens le poids de Malefoy et sa hanche qui se colle discrètement à la mienne. Je tourne la tête vers lui et je croise directement son regard bleu océan, il me lance un regard noir et je m'interroge sur ses sautes d'humeur constante. Je viens d'accepter son invitation et il ne semble vraiment pas ravi._**

**_-"Arrêtez j'ai dis" souffle-t-il avant de poser un doigts sur mes lèvres en voyant mon incompréhension. Je la relâche aussitôt, je n'avais même pas réaliser que je la mordais. Je lui souris désolée et il semble se calmer légèrement. _**

**_-"Où allons nous mister Malefoy" soufflai-je pour commencer une discussion alors que le chauffeur démarre déjà._**

**_-"Ca c'est une surprise, Hermione ! Et je t'en pris appelle moi Draco" sourit-il chaleureusement, je me sens rougir et je passe une mains sur mon visage pour cacher mon trouble. Peine perdu puisqu'il ne fait que me fixer de son regard si insistant._**

**_-"Très bien Draco, très bien" il semble ravi de ma réponse puisqu'il passe un bras sur le haut de la banquette au dessus de ma tête et regarde maintenant la population derrière la vitre de sa voiture. Je me sens bien, et après une heure de route je m'autorise à pauser ma tête sur l'épaule de Draco, le sommeil me guette et je ne mets que quelques minutes avant de m'endormir contre lui. Dès qu'il sent mon contact, Draco regarde son épaule et souris tendrement face au spectacle. Et pendant les deux heures de trajet Draco se contente de regarder la belle endormie à son bras._**


	3. Chapter 3

Je ne peux clairement dire combien de temps il me semble avoir dormis ni même où je me trouve mais il est certain qu'à mon réveil, je suis complétement seule dans la voiture. Les yeux plissés je regarde autour de moi mais Draco Malefoy semble avoir disparu; un frisson me parcours et directement je ressens un courant d'air froid qui me donne la chair de poule, comme ci l'absence de cet homme, si mystérieux, m'effrayais. Confuse je constate également qu'aucune secousse ne manque de me faire tomber alors j'en conclus assez rapidement que la voiture est à l'arrêt. D'un geste vif je porte une main à mon sac dorée que je serre entre mes doigts dans le but de me rassurer, puis je regarde autour de moi dans un élan de panique. Que suis-je censée faire ? Je lance un coup d'œil par delà la grande fenêtre teintée, seulement je ne vois pas grand chose. Et si Malefoy m'avait laissé là ? Je secoue la tête de désapprobation et pose ma main tremblante sur l'ouverture de la porte, après un soupire pour tenter de me calmer, j'ouvre la portière et le bruit de mon talon résonne dans la ruelle. Je sors complétement de la voiture et contemple mon entourage. Une ruelle sombre et humide. Directement je songe à retourner me cloitrer dans la voiture et ne plus bougée jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me retrouve puis finalement je prends mon courage à deux mains et referme la portière pour partir en direction de la rue principale.

Une fois sortie de mon impasse je reste abasourdie devant le spectacle de l'eau venant se poser sur le sable blanc. L'océan. Je suis face à l'océan ! Hors l'hôpital se trouve à six heures de la plage la plus proche, mais combien de temps ai-je dormis ? Avec empressant et un sourire aux lèvres, j'oublie mon inquiétude et m'avance droit devant, les cheveux au vent. Ma robe noire me comprime et je respire une grande coulée d'air pur avant de retirer mes talons et poser mes pieds nus sur le sable chaud. Mes yeux, eux, ne quittent pas l'océan, cette infinie grandeur d'espace sans fond et remplit de mille mystères que le monde ne cesse de découvrir. Le cœur léger je laisse mes forces me quitter et tomber sur la sable fin pour m'asseoir à même le sol, les bras nus et vêtue d'une simple robe, je ne remarque pourtant déjà plus le vent frais. Perdue dans mes pensées et dans ma bulle, je semble totalement déconnectée de la réalité. Je repense à ma vie, mes choix, mes pleures, à ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui j'ai cette vie. Bien directement mes idées me mènent à Malefoy, je ne le connais depuis peu pourtant il exerce en moi ces sentiments que je ne contrôle pas, un mélange de haine mais en même temps cette attirance qui l'a poussé à accepter de le suivre. Et maintenant la voilà ici, assise sur le sable, sur une plage déserte, dans une ville qui semble déserte et plus seule que jamais.

Soudain je sens une once de chaleur venir se poser sur mes épaules et j'entends une personne s'asseoir à mes côtés sans rien dire. Pourtant mes yeux ne quittent pas le mouvement de l'eau et j'effectue comme seul mouvement, un pincement du pouce dans le but de maintenir la veste qu'on m'a posé sur les épaules. Les lèvres entrouvertes, je respire en silence et reste un long moment ainsi à ne donner aucun autre signe de vie. Perdue dans mes pensées à tenté de déchiffrer mes émotions je finis par tourner la tête vers mon compagnon. Draco Malefoy regarde l'océan comme moi quelques instants plus tôt et ne m'accorde aucun regard, ainsi je peux l'observer en toute tranquillité. Je regarde avec attention la structure de son visage, la longueur de ses cils lorsqu'il cligne des yeux, la blancheur de sa peau, et ses lèvres envoutantes. Choquée de mes pensées et de ce que je ressens, je mords ma lèvre et détourne le regard avant de replonger dans les profondeur de l'océan. Puis je me lance enfin.

-"Où sommes-nous ?" demandai-je d'une voix légère tel un murmure. Il ne répond pas tout de suite alors je me mets à le regarder avec curiosité avant qu'il ne tourne subitement la tête en ma direction et me dévore avec ses yeux d'une beauté à coupé le souffle.

-"A environ dix milles kilomètres de chez toi"

Je frisonne et pose mes yeux au sol. Gênée et perdue, je ne sais pas quoi réellement faire, alors je saute sur mes pieds et laisse retomber sa veste au sol. Je me tourne en direction de la mer tout en luttant contre mes envies meurtrières. Draco Malefoy me regarde un moment, visiblement surprit puis ose enfin poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

-"Que fais-tu donc ? "

Je me tourne alors vers lui et prends enfin une décision. Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres et je suis fière d'enfin avoir réussis à choisir. Mais c'est à ce moment que je le remarque. Là, dans son pantalon à pinces et sa chemise blanche ouverte de trois boutons dans une manière très décontractée, Draco Malefoy ne m'a jamais paru autant séduisant. A ses côtés sa veste noir est en boule au sol avec à sa droite mes escarpins noirs. Remplis d'une audace que je ne me connais pas, je porte un main sur l'ouverture de ma robe et laisse la fermeture glisser jusqu'au sur la hanche, tout au long de mon petit jeu, je plonge mon regard remplit de défi dans celui de Malefoy et mords ma lèvre inférieur pour me retenir de rire. Puis je laisse ma robe tombée sur le sable et je retrouve dans un ensemble de lingerie en dentelle noire, bouche bée il me regarde avec surprise et je souris fière de moi.

-"Je vais me baignée !" rigolais-je avant de me tourner vers l'océan et m'avancer dans l'eau.

Je regarde droit devant moi, la vue est pourtant sublime, l'océan vient se frotter à mes chevilles et je tremble avant de m'adapter à la fraicheur l'eau. Pas une vague, l'eau est bleue mais froide ! Prenant malgré tout, tout mon courage je m'avance dans l'eau et arrive bientôt à la moitié de mon corps. Fière de moi je souris face à ce vide et sens alors deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille, surprise je me retourne et plonge directement dans le regard pénétrant de Draco. Ses pouces viennent effectuer des mouvements de rotation pour caresser ma peau et je frisonne de froid ou de plaisir. Je me retourne complétement pour lui faire face et regarde son torse nu puis je remarque son éternel petit sourire arrogant se dessiner sur ses lèvres fines. Après un soupire d'exaspération je quitte ses bras et plonge en arrière pour m'immerger totalement dans l'eau, une vague de fraîcheur me subjugue mais je reste neutre face à lui. Puis je m'éloigne avec un sourire provocateur et un rire s'échappe de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne détourne la tête et plonge à son tour dans l'eau froide.

Côte à côte nous nous mettons à nager en évoluant paresseusement, savourant la fraîcheur de l'eau claire. Puis j'aperçois alors un récif et avec agilité je bifurque et le contourne tout en m'assurant de la présence de Malefoy à mes côtés. Seulement à peine le récif franchit, je sens sa poigne me saisir le bras et me plaquer contre le rocher avec douceur. Surprise je le regarde dans les yeux alors qu'il me colle entre lui et la paroi, les mains à plat entre ma tête tandis que je me contente de flotter, tout en m'accrochant à son cou. Une onde de chaleur m'envahit et je mordille ma lèvre inférieur dans le seule but de le provoquer. Il grogne de désapprobation et me regarde sans rien dire, avant de chasser les gouttes d'eau qui lui brouillent la vue d'un revers de la main. Je regarde alors ses lèvres comme fascinée, que ne donnerais-je pas pour un baiser ... Il passe alors sensuellement une main autour de ma poitrine et vient d'un simple mouvement détacher mon soutient gorge. Celui ci se met alors à flotter à nos côtés pendant que Draco lâche prise et disparaît sous l'eau. Surprise je tente de comprendre son idée et je pousse un cri de surprise lorsque je sens sa bouche brûlante venir mordiller mon téton. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je frémis lorsqu'elle ses dents frottent le bout de mes seins et je sens une violente secousse de plaisir me submergé. Non tout ceci n'est réellement pas normal. Sans le soutien du rocher nous aurions tous les deux coulés, cramponnés l'un à l'autre, Draco finit par revenir à la surface et reprend appui sur le rocher. Lorsque nos yeux se croisent une vague de sentiments et de désirs me consument et je me jette sur ses lèvres pour les dévorer. Dans un empressement presque vital il agrippe mes cheveux et tous deux nous nous mettons à couler, trop absorbé dans ce premier baiser.

Une fois remontée à la surface, je suffoque en manque d'air et m'agrippe à son cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage alors qu'il sourit amusé. Les lèvres gonflées et les seins nus je lui fais face alors que des gouttes d'eau viennent glisser sur mon visage. Que suis-je censée faire ? Ma raison me dit de m'enfuir à toute vitesse mais mon désir brûlant pour cet homme ne fait que s'agrandir, ici, totalement coincée entre lui et ce rocher je me sens totalement déconnectée de la réalité. Dans ma bulle, dans notre bulle. Je sens le bout de mes tétons venir frotter contre la peau de son torse et je pousse un soupire, pourquoi est-il aussi irrésistible ? La température de l'eau ne me dérange plus, au contraire il fait chaud, trop chaud. Je ferme un moment les yeux et resserre ma prise autour de son cou, venant planter mes ongles dans sa chair. L'une de ses mains lâche sa prise du rocher et s'enfonce dans l'eau alors que je la sens rapidement venir se frotter entre mes cuisses. Je garde les yeux fermés, incapable de faire face à la réalité, à cette tentation à laquelle je suis en train de céder. Combien de filles y sont passées avant moi ? Une centaine ? C'est une folie ! Une folie exquise. Puis après ce moment, il me lâchera enfin la grappe et je retournerais dans mon terrible monde remplit d'ennui et de banalité, un monde que je connais et que je contrôle. Je sens alors son souffle sur mon visage et je comprends qu'il s'est rapproché, si possible, de moi. Toute haletante je le laisse glisser sa main à l'intérieur du seul vêtement qu'il me reste, le cœur battant la chamade je le sens entrer un doigts en moi et je couvre mon gémissement en venant mordre son délicieux cou. Sa peau est sucrée et unique. J'en ai le vertige, ma chair se contracte au rythme de ses doigts qui explorent mon intimité, toujours incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, je reste là, collée à son cou pendant qu'il s'enfonce toujours plus loin en moi. Agrippée à sa taille, je suffoque et finis par relever la tête tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard bleu acier même si pourtant je le sens sur ma peau comme si il me brûlait entièrement. Lèvres entrouvertes, je plonge ma main dans l'eau et la plaque contre celle de Draco, il faut qu'il stoppe ce petit manège et vite ! Alors pour le déconcentrer je saute une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres et titrent en même temps sur son poignets pour le sortir de moi. Dans un duo synchroniser j'entrouvre les lèvres et enlace mes doigts avec les siens pour remonter doucement à la surface. Ses lèvres descendent alors à mon cou et je le sens aspiré chaque parcelle de ma peau alors qu'il plaque mes deux mains au dessus de ma tête sur le rocher.

A bout de souffle il me relâche et je reprends alors conscience de la réalité. Draco Malefoy est là face à moi remplit de toute sa fierté et de son charme, j'esquisse un sourire timide alors qu'il passe une main dans mes cheveux humides. Le souffle saccadé je le regarde avec intensité, incapable de savoir quoi faire maintenant. Avec une voix roque que je ne me reconnais pas je finis par renouer un dialogue.

"Vous devriez me ramener chez moi"

Directement Draco Malefoy perd son sourire et il regarde chaque parcelle de mon visage avec une certaine inquiétude. Qu'ai-je dis ?

-"Oh non je t'en pris ne pars pas fâchée et puis je t'ai promis une surprise que je dois te montrer " murmure t-il avant de m'attirer en direction de la rive. Je me laisse guidé tel un pantin et te fais aucun mouvement susceptible de refuser son contact, je reste simplement ainsi totalement perdue et ne sachant que faire. Ni que dire.

Finalement nous remontons jusqu'à la plage et je recouvre ma poitrine dénudée de mes minces bras. Une fois hors de l'eau, l'air me parait plus frais et je frissonne avec mes cheveux mouillés. Je me sens ensuite gênée et totalement nue devant lui. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m' prit ? Jamais Hermione Granger n'aurait fait ça ! Jamais ! Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui n'était pas bon, néfaste pour moi et le prie est que j'en ai parfaitement conscience. Draco part devant moi et court à petites foulées avec une grâce inenvisageable dans ce type de course avant de revenir plus rapidement avec sa chemise blanche qu'il m'enfile de force. J'attache les quelques boutons de mon habits de fortune alors qu'il renfile son pantalon, les jambes encore humides. Ne sachant que faire ou que dire, je me contente d'attendre qu'il termine de s'habiller et attrape mes talons d'une mains tremblantes. Draco ramasse ensuite le reste de mes affaires et avec sa main gauche vient prendre la mienne. Surprise je me laisse une fois de plus faire, trop embarrassée pour protester, ce que je viens de faire dans l'eau était une chose impensable pour moi avant aujourd'hui. Une audace inconnue m'avais envahit et je l'avais naïvement écouté.

Main dans la main nous remontons la rue toujours aussi vide pour arriver à la voiture où il ne fait que déposer nos affaires et ressortir avec un minishort en jeans noir que j'enfile en vitesse et un T-shirt gris pour lui. Mais alors que je m'apprête à entrer dans la voiture il m'attire à lui et pose son bras sur mes épaules avant de m'entraîner à nouveau en direction de la plage, sauf que cette fois ci il bifurque sur la droite et m'entraîne dans différentes rues toutes très semblables . Sur le chemin il me sert contre lui dans une manière protectrice mais également possessive.

-"Pourquoi il n'y à personne dans cette ville ?On dirait une ville fantôme c'est amusant mais également extrêmement inquiétant !" soufflai-je pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il me regarde alors avec amusement .

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu seras toujours en sécurité avec moi dans les parages."

-"Ouah je me sens tout de suite mieux" souriais-je avec amusement pour le taquiner, il rigole d'une rire joviale et je le regarde avec admiration. C'était un homme fascinant .

"Tu peux Hermione" il reprend alors son sérieux et me regarde avec tellement d'intensité que je me sens comme neige au soleil. Il me fait face et porte une main à ma joue tout en plongeant mon regard dans le sien "Jamais je ne laisserais qui que ce soit te faire du mal, okay ?"

-"Okay . "


End file.
